Baileywick's Day Off
"Baileywick's Day Off" is the ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First which premiered on April 26, 2013. Plot While Sofia's still sleeping, Baileywick cleans up her room and presents her with breakfast when she wakes up. She notes that he is in a particularly good mood and he tells her today is his birthday. Sofia wishes him happy birthday and asks if there will be a party but Baileywick says he doesn't need to have one since doing his job well is good enough for him. Sofia and everyone else in the castle sing a song praising Baileywick for being someone you can always count on. Baileywick announces that the kids' friends will be arriving shortly for their playdate and he will be on hand if they need anything. However, King Roland commands that he take the day off, since he always refuses. It also turns out that his brother Nigel has come to visit, and wants to spend the day doing all the fun things they used to do together as children: picking apples, eating ice cream and fishing. Zandar, Hildegard, Ruby and Jade arrive and everyone except Amber and Hildegard run off to go play pirates in James's treehouse. While getting ready to head out with his brother, Baileywick expresses uncertainty about not being around in case the kids need him, but Violet assures him they'll be fine. During the pirate game, James accidentally breaks a part of his treehouse and decides to ask Baileywick if he can fix it, since he hasn't left yet. Baileywick hears James calling him and goes to see what the matter is despite Nigel's protests. He uses his walking stick as a splint to keep the broken pieces of the treehouse together. Right after James's problem has been solved, Amber and Hildegard arrive to fetch everyone for the tea party. After Baileywick returns, Nigel says it's too late now to go pick apples, but they can still go for ice cream. Although Amber's 'perfectly pink' tea party starts off well, she is horrified when she sees that the cookies have plaid-style frosting instead of pink like she wanted, and screams for Baileywick. He and his annoyed brother arrive and Baileywick directs everyone to the kitchen, where the frosting is re-done exactly as Amber wants and she is much happier with the new cookies. Nigel says they've now missed out on picking apples ''and '' getting ice cream, but Baileywick reminds him they can still go fishing. After the tea party, Sofia takes everyone to the garden to paint butterflies. Meanwhile, Baileywick and Nigel are waiting for their fishing boat to arrive, but Baileywick forgot his fishing pole back at the castle and leaves to go retrieve it. The kids start having trouble painting their butterflies - and in the case of James, a lizard - because they keep moving around, and James and Zandar scare off all the butterflies after trying to catch the lizard. Sofia calls for Baileywick, and so does Nigel from the dock, and Baileywick chooses to respond to Sofia. He catches the exact color butterflies that everyone asks for and even James's lizard, and places them inside a tent, making them easier to paint since they can't escape. Unfortunately, once Baileywick returns to the dock, the boat has already left. Nigel says they can fish right there at the dock, but a maid runs over to tell Baileywick it's time to start preparing the royal supper, so he and his dejected brother follow her back to castle. While the other kids bring in their paintings to dry, Sofia sees that Baileywick and Nigel have returned and asks how his day off went, but Baileywick tells her he and his brother never got around to doing anything they had planned since he spent all day helping her, James and Amber, but that was more important to him. While her mother takes her to go say goodbye to her friends, Sofia tells her about Baileywick having to spend his birthday solving everyone's problems and clearly feels guilty. Amber and James also feel guilty. While they are thinking of what to do before Baileywick's birthday is over, Sofia gets an idea and asks James to get some apples, and Amber to get ice cream (though she has a maid do it for her). Sofia also goes to get Nigel, just before he leaves. Finally, she brings Baileywick out to the treehouse, where the entire royal family and Nigel are waiting for him. There are even apples hanging from a nearby tree to pick, an ice cream cart, and since the treehouse is designed like a boat, Nigel jokingly brought their fishing poles. While Baileywick is flattered by everything they've done for him, he says they're missing the royal supper, but Sofia says he is more important. Songs *(You Can Always) Count On Baileywick Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Jennifer Hale as Violet the Maid *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Isabella Acres as Jade Trivia *This is Baileywick's first more active role in the series. *Currently this is the only episode that introduces Baileywick's brother, Nigel.